Walka o jutro
by twogho
Summary: Dumbledore sprowadza dawnego znajomego jako nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, ale czy to będzie jego jedyne zadanie? Tajemnicza kobieta pojawia się w Norze, kim ona jest i czego chce od Zakonu? Wojna nadal trwa jak Harry młody chłopak będzie miał pokonać potężnego czarnoksiężnika Voldemorta? Zagadką jest jak to wszystko połączy uczennicę Hermionę Granger z Severusem Snape?


Przez okna Nory można było dostrzec zachodzące Słońce. Im ciemniej się robiło tym więcej ludzi zbierało się wewnątrz. Co chwilę drzwi się otwierały i wpadali do środka czarodzieje. Kuchnia domu była powiększona conajmniej trzy razy. Na samym przedzie znajdował się fotel Dumbledora, przewodniczącego tego zgromadzenia. Starzec był uważany za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, budził w ludziach respekt i praktycznie zawsze otrzymywał to co chciał. Niektóre opisy były mylące, ponieważ z reguły był to po protu straszy pan, który miał ogromne zamiłowanie do słodyczy i mugolskich robótek ręcznych. Obecnie gawędził z Molly Weasley o tym, jaki kolor skarpetek będzie pasował do jego szaty.

W pomieszczeniu było rozstawione wiele krzeseł, stołów, stolików, foteli, gdzieniegdzie można było odnaleźć róże wydania Proroka Codziennego i książki o różnej tematyce zaczynając od „Jak z Sukcesem Usidlić Czarodzieja" kończąc na „Czarna Magia. Co musisz wiedzieć". Meble były ustawione w tak zwane kącki, mimo że jednym z haseł Zakonu było aby się łączyć, to każdy tutaj był podzielony na podgrupy. Zazwyczaj Aurorzy siedzieli z Auraorami i tak nie przestrzegano tego, po prostu siadano gdzie było wolne miejsce. Niepisaną zasadą było to, że ci, którzy mieli na danym spotkaniu coś ważnego do przekazania siadali najbliżej. Tylko Severus Snape nie przestrzegał tego, miał swój fotel gdzieś na szarym końcu, na którym każdy bał się usiąść.

W rogu pokoju zasiadło Złote Trio. Starali się rozmawiać jak najciszej aby pani Weasley ich nie usłyszała, ponieważ dopiero co wstąpili do Zakonu i nie chceli by ich niedojrzałe zachowanie sprawiło, że mama Rona będzie kazała im iść na górę do Ginny. Mimo tego, że każde z nich już miało ukończone 17 lat to obawiali się jej. Drugim powodem, dlaczego zachowywali się tak cicho, były ich plany dotyczące przyszłości. Jednak będzie jeszcze czas aby do nich powrócić.

W pomieszczeniu panował gwar. Można było wyczuć domową atmosferę. Każdy coś jadł, rozmawiał lub się śmiał. Powierzchownie można by było stwierdzić, że jest to przyjacielskie spotkanie po latach, bo każdy zachowywał się jakby jutra nie było i starali nadrabiać stracone dni. Jest w tym ziarenko prawdy, bo to jest spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa i nad nimi unosi się atmosfera wojny, śmierci i utraty bliskich, dlatego każdy stara się czerpać radość z każdej wolnej chwili. Obawa, że po wojnie można by utracić bliską osobę była taka duża, że większość starała się unikać tematu walki. Większość sprawiała wrażenie, że nie wie co się dzieje w świecie, liczyła się tylko ten moment chwilowego szczęścia.

Rozmowy uciszył trzask drzwi, a w nich stanął Mistrz Eliksirów. Severus Snape prezentował się z dumą i jak zawsze z wyrazem pogardy na twarzy. Każdy spojrzał na niego, jednak mina profesora pokazywała to, że chciał dostać się tu niezauważonym. Omiatając salę mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem, bezdźwięcznie udał się na swoje miejsce. Nie wiadomo skąd wyjął opasłe tomisko o różnych sposobach zdobywaniu składników do eliksirów i oddał się lekturze. Gdy już każdy wrócił do swoich rozmów tylko wierny obserwator mógł zauważyć jak mięśnie twarzy Snape'a się rozluźniają, a jego postura przestaje być sztywna i napięta. On przed ludźmi by tego nie przyznał, ale lubił przebywać w Norze. Światło zawsze było lekko przygaszone, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżego jedzenia. Mimo tego, że prawie wszyscy traktowali go z uprzedzeniami, to Molly była wobec niego uprzejma i próbowała prowadzić z nim rozmowę. Czasami potrafiła poprawić mu humor samym posiłkiem. Oczywiście nigdy jej nie powie jak wdzięczny jest jej za to, pewnie sam nie jest pewien czy to uczucie to wdzięczność czy bardziej wymuszona uprzejmość, bo znajduje się pod jej dachem. Atmosfera zawsze była naiwnie irytująca, ale zadowala go to bardziej niż wszyscy mieli by ryczeć ze smutku i gnębić się przez wojnę. Lubił się wewnętrznie z nich nabijać. Jak to mało subtelnie unikają tematu wojny w rozmowach. On sam przyjął już dawno do siebie czym jest wojna i dla niego nie ma ratunku, tylko umrze w walce. Właściwie Dumbledore przekazywał mu znaki, że nie przeżyje wojny, mimo że nigdy nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Czasami zastanawiał się ile już żyć starzec poświęcił dla tej wojny. Starał się nie przypominać sobie ile stracił już przez tą wieczną walkę. Ile razy już musiał oddać to co kocha. Teraz żył w spokoju, bo już nie miał nic co by mógł poświęcić albo coś co by mogłoby mu być odebrane. Nie miał nic. Oprócz swojego życia, które było wykorzystywane przez dwóch panów.

Dumbledore wstał i spojrzał na każdego.

-Skoro już wszyscy się zebraliśmy, chciałbym ogłosić wesołą nowinę! Udało mi się sprowadzić mojego starego znajomego. Będzie on pełnił bardzo ważną funkcję dla Zakonu oraz obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią- Snape na tą informacje spojrzał na Dyrektora sugestywnym spojrzeniem. To on miał się tym zająć, a ten głupi Slughorn miał uczyć eliksirów. Dumbledore jednak zignorował Severusa i kontynuował- przedstawiam wam Michaela Clarke'a!- wskazał dłonią na czarodzieja siedzącego w najciemniejszym rogu sali- wstań Mike, nie bądź już taki wstydliwy- zachęcił go Dumbledore. Mężczyzna był w starszym wieku około 90 lat, miał krótkie siwe kręcone włosy, wyglądały jakby chciał je zaczesać do tyłu, ale one żyły własnym życiem. Na twarzy nie było widać zarostu, skórka była gładziutka. Jak na jego wiek to posiadał niewiele zmarszczek, a jego wyraziście niebieskie oczy wyróżniały się. Był dosyć niski i drobny, ale sprawiał wrażenie pełnego energii. Jego szata wierzchnia była przewieszona przez oparcie fotela. Na sobie miał ubraną przyległa krwiście czerwoną kamizelkę, a w małej kieszonce włożony złoty zegarek. Pod tym miał równie dopasowaną czarną koszulę koszulę. Spodnie były lekko luźniejsze niż góra, były w odcieniu brudnego szkarłatu. Jego buty były wysokie i widać, że wygodne. Można powiedzieć, że Michael był ubrany szykownie. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale z jego wyrazu twarzy nie można było odczytać czy będzie przyjemnym i miłym nauczycielem czy raczej surowym.

-Witam miłych zgromadzonych- jego głos miał bardzo przyjemną barwę i można było usłyszeć bardzo mocny szkocki akcent- chciałbym podziękować profesorowi Dumbledore'owi za możliwość ponownego wstąpienia w szeregi jakże cudownego Zakonu Feniksa. Jednakże większym zaszczytem będzie służyć nie jako wojownik czy informator tylko jako nauczyciel.-Z drugiego końca sali dobiegło prychnięcie. Był to Snape. Czuł, że te słowa nie są w zupełności prawdą. Znał tego całego Micheala. Stary kumpel Dyrektora. Z informacji jakich posiadał Mistrz Eliksirów znajdował się na wygnaniu. Jednak Dumbledore nie chciał zaszczycić go czym tak nabroił, że Albus wysłał go na tak zwaną „misję w terenie na czas nie określony".- To jest zadanie jakże honorowe aby przekazywać moją cenną wiedzę młodym ludziom aby nie popełniali takich błędów jak my. Chciałbym dodać, że… -Tu jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez łomotnięcie w drzwi. Spadły one na podłego razem z framugą, zostały wyłamane poprzez zaklęcie. W drzwiach stanęła osoba w całkowitości okryta wieloma warstwami ubrań, na sobie miała ogromną torbę wypchaną po brzegi. Po pierwszym kroku runęła na ziemie, a jej różdżka poturlała się na ziemie tuż pod nogi Snape'a. „Ciekawe ile jeszcze niespodzianek czeka nas dzisiejszego wieczoru"- pomyślał Severus i zaśmiał się pod nosem podnosząc różdżkę. Jednak złośliwy uśmieszek zrzedł mu gdy rozpoznał tą różdżkę. Otworzył szeroko usta i wydał z siebie niemy krzyk.


End file.
